I Promise
by twilight4ever00
Summary: He made her a promise when they where younger before she left, can he keep that now? rated mature for future chapters


"You know that no matter what I'll always be there to protect you right?" The young boy looked down at the small girl with dark chocolate brown that stood beside him. The small girl just looked straight a head at the dark night sky that laid before them. She was only eight, and he was nine how in the world could he promise something like that to her.

"How can you be so sure? I'm leaving and your going to be staying here. How can you make sure nothing happens to me? Your not old enough to make sure that promise stays." Her eyes made there way over to the boy as she went silent and waited to his reply.

"Trust me I can! I'll do anything to make sure I keep you safe. Even if I can't do much now. I know that I'll see you again and when I do I promise I'll do everything to keep you away from harm and anything that comes along." His voice was full of concern for her as his icy blue eyes found hers.

"But Dra…"

"NO! No buts! I'm going to keep that promise okay?"

The small girl shook her head before she heard her name being called from inside the house. It was time for her to go and this would be the last time she would see the boy with the icy blue eyes. The small girl was moving away and she wouldn't see her friend ever again, at least that was the thought that had made it across her mind. She had no choice, it wasn't as if she was old enough to stay behind with her friend. No matter how much she wanted to. As she turned around to leave she felt a small hand grab hers. She looked over her little shoulder and over at the boy's hand that had her own.

"I have to leave, or we are going to be late…" She was cut off when he placed a small kiss on her cheek, and a small blush crept to her cheeks. She looked down the ground before she spoke up. "Why did you do that for?"

"So you'd know I'd be true on my word if I ever see you again. I want to always be with you. So I can do that to you always and protect you. I just can't do that until I see you again. But here.." The boy pulled out a small sliver chain from his pocket with a sliver M hanging from a small snake crawling up it with a emerald eye, and placed it round her neck. "My mom gave it to me last year, but I don't wear it just always keep it with me. Just keep it as a way to always remember about this promise I made you okay?" He said with as a smile appeared on his face. One appeared on the small girls face too before she walked away from the small boy.

Seven years later

"Calliope, hurry sweetheart or we are going to be late!"

"Mom! What are we going to be late for! You and dad have kept this from me for three whole weeks. I want to know where it is we are going, that we are going to be late to." Calliope yelled down from the stairs as she started to make her way down them. She was wearing a green baby doll dress that was strapless, with a pair of black stockings and black heels on. Her parents had told her to look nice for they where going some place special and she needed to be dressed up.

It had been three weeks since her family had moved back to London and it was only because Calliope had been switched over to Hogwarts for her last two years of schooling. That was because her parents had spoke to the head master before deciding to move back, into their old manor. And now the three of them where heading to some place for a social event and her parents weren't letting her know where at all.

The moment Calliope walked inside the living room her mother pulled her into the fire place with her. "Come on now, your father has already left. And we are now late." Her mother grabbed a hand full of floo powder and walked back into the fireplace where her daughter was standing.

"Malfoy Manor." Her mother said loud and clear, while Calliope's eye widen in shock. She hadn't heard that last name in so long, and now they where heading to that manor once again. When they arrived at the manor she had looked to see the room crowded with tons of people. Most of them where families, but Calliope couldn't help put look away from the crowd of people the moment she saw her mother start to walk past her.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she grab a hold of her mothers hand.

"What is it dear? We have a party to attend to come on sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me that we would be coming here!" She hissed at her mother as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oh that would ruin the surprise hunny. Now go have fun." Her mother spoke up before pulling her hand gently away before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Calliope pulled her dark brown hair over her bare shoulder to start playing with the ends of a few of her curls. She hadn't been in this manor in seven long years, let alone seen the young boy whom gave her a kiss before she left so long ago. She was nervous about the whole thing and now she would be seeing him again in front of all of these people and she didn't know if she'd be able to do that. Hell she had no clue what he even looked like anymore. Biting her lower lip softly she started to make her way into the crowd and tried to look for a door. She had found one, and it lead to the back pouch. Her feet carried her fast to that door and right out of it. The cool air hit her skin and she saw the same view as she did seven years ago. The moon was bright and hung low, her hands where by her side as she stared up at the moon just thinking back to what she had left behind. She was so caught up in looking that she didn't hear the door close.

Her eyes fell to the stones on the ground before she heard the footsteps come up behind her. She turned her head towards the sound and only to a black dress top cover chest. Calliope let her eyes travel up from the person chest to a pair of icy blue eyes. Her heart stopped once her eyes made contact with the young mans eyes. She hadn't seen a pair of eyes that color in so long. That pair had belong to an innocent little boy, there was no way that they where his eyes.

She couldn't take her eyes away from him, she couldn't believe what was right in front of her at that moment until she took a few steps back. She wanted a better view and possibly try to see if this man was whom she thought it was. Yet once she stepped backwards she tripped over a small stone that was only slightly sticking out of the ground. Calliope never hit the ground as she thought she would. Instead she was pulled into the black covered chest, that was hard.

"I told you I'd always keep you safe." His voice was deep and it rumbled in her ear as she heard it from his chest. Calliope let her hazel eyes travel up to his blue ones. "It really is you…" She spoke softly. She waited for that smile to appear on his face, but instead it was a cocky smirk and it took away from whom she thought he was.

"Who else would it be."

"I-I, I don't know. I just didn't think it would, or that I'd…" Calliope was cut off by a female voice yelling for him.

"Draco! Draco, there you are sweetheart. Come on, their playing a slow song and you promised we'd dance to one!" A short haired pig faced girl spoke as she came up behind him a pulled on his arm. He rolled his eyes and turned towards the girl.

"After you love." His voice was cold as he said love and followed her inside leaving Calliope behind watching him. That's when she saw the diamond glitter on the girl named Pansy's ring finger. She barely saw it in the moon light but it was enough to make her heart stop as she watched them walk away.

"Oh she is just lovely. She has grown into a beautiful young woman Natalie. I'm sure Draco would love having his child hood friend spend the rest of the summer here with us. I know I would. After all she has been like a daughter to me and Lucius." Narcissa spoke with a smile on her face as she looked from Calliope's mother Natalie to Calliope. Calliope of course couldn't say anything. She knew what her mother would say when she would ask why she had to stay with the Malfoy's the rest of the summer. She wasn't going to say anything about seeing Draco already, or that she had saw the girl whom she had assumed he would be marrying possibly after Hogwarts.

"Yes, well I'm sure she will have an amazing time with you all. I made sure all her stuff was here before me and her father left tonight." Natalie placed a hand on her daughters shoulder as the two of them continued to talk.

Calliope ignored their conversation as she spotted Draco from across the room dancing with that same girl he had left with earlier. His arms where placed on her hips loosely, and instead of looking down at the girl he was dancing with, his eyes where on her. Why was he even looking at her if the girl he had in his arms was to be his future wife? They were no longer young children anymore and he couldn't possibly remember the other part of his promise he had made to her years ago. That was until she noticed that his eyes where resting close to the top of her dress. Her left hand made it's away up to the small M that hung from the necklace around her neck. The moment her hand covered it, his eyes made contact with hers once again, this time a sad look in his eyes.

Calliope grasped slightly before turning towards Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy is the room I'm staying in the old room I use to stay in?"

"Why yes dear why, and please call me Cissy." She said with a smile.

"I'm just a little tired is all. Night mother, tell father I love him and that I'll see him on break." Calliope kissed her mother on both cheeks and smiled at Narcissa before she made her way quickly towards the stairs and towards the room that she use to stay in.

The moment she made it to top stair, she tripped and fell on the ground. The tears started then and the memories of her last week at the manor started to play in her mind. It was hard to think about and now remembering the promise he had made her and whom the girl he was with downstairs made it hard on her heart. She needed a get away and she sure as hell wouldn't get that from stay at the Manor with him, but she really had no choice. Her parents where leaving her there for the rest of the summer. This was going to be a hard summer for her. With a small tug on the necklace around her neck she broke the necklace and stood up and took off her heels and ran to her new bedroom, not knowing that the boy whom had gave her the necklace saw her pull the necklace off and throwing it on the ground.

**Ok so I really hoped that you liked the story. It's my first story for a while, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. I know this doesn't go by the movie or book, but hey this is my fanfic about Draco so please tell me what you think. It can only make me stronger as a writer and I promise to have chapter 2 up soon. Please review and let me know what you think please :D Oh and I don't own JK Rowlings' work, I just own the plot and a few of the characters in this story :D**


End file.
